Frustrated
by JadeOntheRun
Summary: Yami is frustrated with Yugi... Sexually. He wants him, but Yugi is too innocent to understand, and both are getting these confusing feelings, that are just so... confusing.  I suck at summaries, this is my first story. Please have mercy! RxR
1. Chapter 1

_Yugi moaned into the kiss as Yami slid his hands up his shirt, "Yami..." He whimpered, Yami deepened the kiss, pulling off Yugi's shirt, Yugi gasped as the cold hit his pale skin. Yami smirked, and planted kisses down his jawline, placing his lips back against Yugi's. His hands slid up and down Yugi's sides, giving Yugi shivers. Yami placed his lips on the crook of Yugi's neck, and started to suck, lick, and nip. "Yami..." Yugi moaned, new to this form of pleasure. Satisfied with the number of hickies, Yami moved his head towards Yugi's chest, and slid his tongue across a nipple. "Ah!" Yugi cried out in pleasure, arching his back. He gripped Yami's shoulders, Yami kissed lower, and lower, sending tingles up and down Yugi's spine. Yugi groaned, grabbing onto the sheets as Yami played with the hem of his pants. Yami grabbed the sides of Yugi's pants and-_

"Yami!" A voice said loudly, Yami bolted upright, his face sweaty from his dream. He looked over towards Yugi. "Yes Yugi?" He asked, sweaty and flustered. Yugi was on top of him looking down at Yami with big eyes, he looked away, slightly embarrassed, and said. "I need a ride to school... I missed the bus." Yami sighed. "You gotta stop missing the bus." He patronized, but smiled anyway. "Alright, let's go." Yugi smiled, his eyes big and innocent, Yami had trouble not to kiss him right then and there. Yami smiled halfheartedly back, and grabbed his keys from his dresser. "Let's go!" He said, heading out the room. Yugi noticed he was in his underwear, he blushed. "Um, Yami?" He called after him, Yami turned toward him. "Yeah?" Yugi just blushed more and looked down slightly, "You...Um... You forgot..." Yami looked down and noticed his clothes, Yugi blushed till his face was as red as a tomato. Yami laughed, and grabbed some clothes from his desk, putting it on. He looked at Yugi, his face bright red and adorable. He smirked, then remembered the dream he has last night. He shook his head, and guided Yugi to his car.

Yami stopped his car in front of the school. "Alright, see you later Yugi." Yugi smiled brightly and thanked him, and ran towards the building. Yami sighed as he slumped, his head resting on the car seat. He was in love with Yugi, He lusted after Yugi... Ugh! He wanted Yugi. But did Yugi want him? Yami massaged his temples, he was getting a headache. He sat up straight, put his hands on the wheel, and drove home.

Yugi walked down the hallway of the school, looking for his best friends. "Yugi!" A voice called after him, he turned and saw Joey running towards him, who scooped him up into a hug. "Hey Joey!" He said to his friend, hugging him back. "What's up?" He asked him, pulling away from the embrace. Joey thought for a second, "Nothing much." he answered. He turned his attention to a certain brunette that walked by, watching him with googly eyes. "You like Seto?" Yugi asked, just figuring this out now. "Swear you won't tell?" Joey asked, already knowing the answer. "Of course!" Yugi cried, then he smiled "You'd make a cute couple." Joey grinned.

A minute later they were joined by Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik. "Hey guys!" Yugi smiled brightly, Bakura grumbled a hello, Ryou smiled back, and Malik and Marik were busy he making out on the floor. Bakura kicked Marik. Hard. Marik yelped, let go of his lover and stood up. He grabbed one of the plastic forks he usually carries, for some unknown reason, and started attacking Bakura with it.

Which didn't make sense why he would attack him with the fork, he has ninja stars taped to the bottom of his desk, a dagger hidden somewhere in his locker, a pocket knife in his -where else?- pocket, his earrings are actually throwing darts with poison inside of them, and he has at least 7 different types of guns in his car, so you can see his confusion.

Bakura cried in pain as the fork was jabbed in his arm, Marik smiled evilly, and continued making out with Malik.

Bakura frowned at the plastic fork lodged in his arm, blood pouring from it. "Damn it." He muttered, walking off to the bathroom to clean up the mess. Joey was still laughing so hard, that he fell over knocking someone down. He opened his eyes and looked down to the disgruntled face of Seto Kaiba. Joey blushed lightly, pushing himself back up to his feet, he opened his mouth to apologize, when he was interrupted. "I'd really appreciate if you'd stay away from me, mutt." Joey shut his mouth, suddenly very angry. "Hey, who are you calling mutt? And it was an accident, you arrogant jerk!" Bakura returned watching with amusement as they fought "If we used you're Ego to power the world, then we would all get free electricity!" Joey told Seto, Seto growled "Well if your brains were gas, it wouldn't be enough to drive a motorcycle around the outside of a penny!" He retorted, they continued bickering until Yugi got a headache and decided break up the fight. "Guys! Stop! We're gonna be late for class!" They stopped fighting, but glared at each other "*Cough* Kiss him *Cough*" Bakura said to Kaiba, hiding it with a cough. Seto glared at him, and was about to say something, but his cellphone started to ring. "I gotta go, I don't have time for you idiots." Joey was about to attack him again, but Bakura and Marik held him back. Yugi chuckled at the craziness of his friends, the bell ring, signaling them to go to class.

**Please Review and tell me if you like it, this is my first story and I really hope you like it... Thanks for reading! If you have any tips, tricks, or whatever, I could really use help. Tell me if it stinks, or if its good... Bye now :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I think I'm supposed to write a disclaimer, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, or McDonalds. I just own my ideas. **

**Also, thanks for reading! :D**

School was boring as usual. Homework, and... well that's about it.

Eventually school ended, obviously, and Yugi headed towards his locker to get his stuff. He twisted his combination and opened his locker. "Hey Yugi." A voice said from behind, making him jump. "Hey, Joey." He said, grabbing a book from his locker. "You scared me." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Joey chuckled. "Sorry... Anyway, we were wondering if we could sleep over at your house. You have the best video games." Yugi looked over Joey's shoulder and saw his group of friends. Yugi shrugged. "Why not?" He said. "I'm sure Yami won't mind." "Awesome!" Said Malik, who jumped up and down from behind him. Ryou looked at Yugi, and asked; "Is Yami gonna pick us up? Marik, and Bakura both had their license suspended." Yugi rolled his eyes, decided not to ask, and answered him. "Yeah, he should be here to pick us up soon." They walked outside the entrance of the school and searched for a familiar black jeep. It eventually pulled up, and they all piled in.

Yami shot his '_What is this_?' look at Yugi, who smiled nervously. "I said they could sleep over tonight..." He told him, "I didn't think you would mind... Sorry." Yugi looked at him apologetically. Yami stared at him for a few seconds, and his gaze softened. He sighed. "It's fine." And Yugi grinned thankfully. "Can we go to Mcdonalds?" Marik asked out of nowhere " Joey and Malik agreed with the idea of Mcdonalds. Yugi was also pretty hungry, he hadn't eaten much today. The thought of food made Yugi's stomach grumble loudly, and Yami chuckled. The drove out of the Parking lot and headed towards the fast food place.

**xxx**

"Over there!" Cried Malik, pointing at a Mcdonalds with a playground in the back, "GO THERE!" He screamed, Joey and Malik getting excited. Yugi was really hungry and didn't actually care whether or not it had a playground. Yami agreed but told them they had to pay for their own food. Parking his car, he told everyone to go. Malik, Joey, and Marik burst through the door of the building, and ran for the playground, pushing over small children.

"They're so immature." Yami commented, and Yugi snickered into his hand.

They all ordered their food; Ryou ordered a salad, and a Pepsi. Marik got a large fries, chocolate shake, and three whoppers. Bakura didn't eat anything. Yugi shared a shake and fries with Yami, and Joey ate two Big Mac's, a Mcflurry, and a large fry.

Yugi munched on his fries, and every once and a while Ryou would try to snatch one up. He waited till Yugi looked away and went for it, grabbing a couple and stuffing them in his mouth. "Yum!" He said, savoring the taste. "Quit it Ryou! Get your own fries!" He said, smacking his hand away from his fries. Ryou pouted, buying his own.

Then they went home.

And died.

Just kidding.

**xxx**

Yami pulled open the front door, and Marik and Bakura dashed for the game station, knocking over Yugi in the process. Yami glared at them, and helped Yugi off the floor. "I still can't believe you guys broke four hundred dollars worth of the Playground." He said, still aggravated at them. Bakura looked at him. "You could've stopped us." "You were climbing on the outside of the playground, holding a little girl over your head, pretending you were King Kong! I _couldn't_ of stopped you. You're lucky we only have to pay for the damage, and that we're not getting sued by her parents!" Yami getting angrier. Bakura dismissed him with a wave of his hand, which only pissed him off more. "It'll be fine, get over it." Yami looked like he wanted to smash his head. He stomped off to his room, slamming the door. Marik, getting impatient with Bakura not playing, took Bakura's distraction as an opening. "Boom, HEAD SHOT!" Marik screamed, as Bakura's head exploded.

"Damn it!" Bakura cried, returning his gaze back to the screen. "You fucking cheater!" He cried, throwing his controller at a laughing Marik, which he caught. "Bakura, watch your language!" Ryou scolded, whacking him on the back of the head. "Ow." Bakura whined, rubbing the sore spot. Yugi watched as they fought, and looked toward the direction that Yami went. He felt bad for the whole King Kong incident, he brought it up when they were talking about classic movies, maybe he should apologize? Yeah, he'll do that. They sat in a silence (Unless you count the explosions, and gunfire from the game, and the random outbursts they made, every now and then, when they died). Ryou was reading, Yugi just sitting there, and Joey, Marik, and Bakura were engrossed in the video game. This went on for a while until Malik started getting fidgety, his ADHD coming on. He thought of something. "We should play truth or dare." Malik told everyone. They stopped and looked at him. "Sounds fun." Joey admitted after a minute.

"Why not?" Marik agreed, and Malik smiled. "That doesn't sound like a good idea, guys." Ryou said looking up from his book, and Yugi agreed. "We could get Yami to play." Malik said, and Ryou raised an eyebrow. "So?" He asked. Malik grinned, and said "So It'd be fun! And you're playing either way." Ryou frowned, and stared at him, he stared back. They both stared intensely seeing who would win this staring contest. Ryou finally gave up, and sighed. "Fine, but I'm not answering anything embarrassing." Malik ignored him and turned to Bakura. "You playing?" He asked. Bakura didn't want to, but Ryou was playing, and everyone was looking at him expectantly. "Fine." He grumbled, waving them away. Malik smiled harder, and went into the hallway to drag Yami out "Open the door Yami!" He yelled, banging on it. "What?" Yami cried, popping his head out the. "What in Ra's name do you fucking want?" "For you to come and play Truth and dare with us." Yami glared at him. "No." He said, and tried to shut the door. Malik blocked the door with his foot, and grabbed Yami's arm.

"Marik, Joey! Help me!" Both Marik and Joey came and grabbed him, pulling him out. Yami kicked, and protested. "You're playing with us whether you like it or not, so... stop... struggling!" Malik huffed. They started wrestling, until Yugi and Ryou broke up the fight. Yami glared at Malik, and sat across from Yugi, looking very unhappy. "So, who starts?" Joey asked, playing with a lint ball he had found in his jacket pocket. "I have an idea, wait here." Malik said, and ran to the kitchen, returning shortly after with a bottle in hand. He placed it in the middle of the circle they formed, and returned to his seat. "The question-asker person starts with me, and goes clockwise. And the person who answers the question is determined by the bottle. Okay?" They murmured their agreements, Yami just grunted, and Bakura said nothing. And so they started. Malik spun the bottle and it landed on Yugi.

"Truth or dare, Yugi?" Malik looked at him a mischievous glint in his eyes. Yugi gulped. "Um... D-Dare...?"

"Take off and Item of clothing." Yugi blushed lightly, and took off his shirt, shivering at the cold air. Yami looked over at him, his face adorable covered in a blush. "Next!" Malik said, diverting Yami's attention from Yugi, handing the bottle to Bakura. "Spin." He ordered. Bakura grunted and spun the bottle, and it landed on Yami. "This is gonna be fun." He mused darkly. "Truth or dare, Yam-yam?"

"Bakura..." Yami said in warning tone. "Truth or dare?" He demanded, ignoring his warning. "I'm not scared. Dare." Bakura grinned his famous creepy grin, the one that haunts little kids at night. "I dare you to take everything but your boxers off." He said in a challengingly way. Yami grumbled, still mad at him, and stripped down. Sitting cross-legged with his arms on his lap. Yugi glanced at Yami's bare chest, and blushed violently, looking away. Ryou was next but turned it down, and it was passed to Yami, he spun it, and landed on Joey. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." "Call Seto and tell him you like him."

Joey sat there, his jaw dropped to the floor. "I d-don't like him though!" Malik looked at him skeptically, while Marik and Yami stared at him in disbelief. "Call him, I dared you." Yami said, not taking no for an answer. "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes! "No!" "No!" "Yes!" Joey realized what he did and slapped himself in the face. "I can't believe that worked on me!" Yami laughed as Joey angrily grabbed his phone. "Fine, you jerks." Dialing his number, he called Seto. "H-hi..." Joey stuttered when Seto picked up "It's... Er... J-joey." Pause. "I-I wanted to tell you that I... Um... Uh... I like you." Long pause. "O-okay, sounds good. Bye." Joey got up, and excused himself "Be right back." He said, and went into the bathroom. "YES!" They heard him scream, and they burst out laughing. Yugi was holding onto Yami for support, forgetting he was half naked, tears coming out of his eyes. The bathroom door opened, and Joey emerged from it. Calmly walking back, and sitting in his previous spot. Grinning like and idiot in love.

**xxx**

The rest of the game was pretty typical:  
>"Pick your nose, and eat the boogers." Mariks response: "Mm, salty."<br>"Kiss the one you least like in this room." Yami had kissed Bakura  
>"Explain your strangest sexual desire." Having sex on a sinking boat in the middle of the sea.<br>"Take off a piece of clothing." Malik, pants, liking his to 'Hang free'.  
>"Give someone in this room a lap dance." Let's just say that this was awkward for both Yami and Joey.<br>"Have you ever had a wet dream?" Yugi didn't know what that was O.o  
>"What's the strangest time you had gotten a boner?" Marik; In the middle of giving a speech in front of a group of old people. (Don't ask.)<p>

Eventually everyone either passed out, or got bored. And the game was finished.

**xxx**

Yami woke up a half an hour later and saw everyone passed out on the floor and/or couch. Yugi was cuddling with Ryou as they tried to preserve body heat. He chuckled and untangled their bodies, lifting Yugi up off the floor. He carried him to his room and set him in his bed. He noticed he still had no shirt on from earlier. He stared at Yugi, admiring his small frame, his beautiful features, his innocence. He ran his hand down Yugi's chest, and watched the younger boy shiver. The sight made desire run up and down his spine. He wanted him. Maybe he could... He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking like that. He got up and went through one of the dresser drawers and grabbed one of his shirts. Slipping it on Yugi, he tucked him in. "Good night, Little one." Yami whispered, kissing his forehead. He saw a faint smile slip onto the boys lips, who wrapped the blanket tighter around his body.

**Okay, That's it for chapter two! Yay!**

**Anyway, please tell me if you like this, or if you want something else, and I could rewrite it (Or try, this took me... 2-3 days to make? Actually I made 3 other versions of this chapter, but for some reason I like this one best.) My sisters, brother, and their friends are visiting from Virginia and California, so I'm having trouble finding time in the day to write this. But now that I'm finally alone for a few hours I could get things running.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**I love you all! Except you...**

**You know who you are.**


End file.
